What does it mean to love?
by Darth Cody
Summary: Metal Sonic is curious about love, and a good friend gives him some advice. Oneshot. Takes place three weeks before Metal's Night at Sister Location.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sega does. But I do own my OC's: Alexa, Cody, Slash, and others.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. As a reminder, this story takes place roughly three weeks before the events of Metal's Night at Sister Location.**

Metal Sonic felt bored. Nothing good was on TV. Normally he would've sought out Dr. Eggman and ask to be given something to do, but he didn't follow the old fool anymore. In hindsight, he was surprised he'd ever been like that.

"Hey, Metal." Sonic called from the other room. "Anything good on?"

"Nope." Metal replied, defeated. "Nothing. I've been spam checking every channel. Nothing good on until at least five this afternoon."

"Oh, okay." Sonic said after a minute. He walked back into the room and saw the gray in Metal's eyes. "Well, now what?" Metal asked, turning the TV off.

"Wanna go mess with Egghead?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"Mmm...nah, we did that last week." Metal replied. "As much as I'm tired of him, he deserves a chance to catch his breath before we trash his place again."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "Wanna race?"

Metal paused for a moment to think. After a minute, he replied, "No, thanks."

"Why?" Sonic asked, a smirk growing on his face. "You afraid I'm gonna win, as usual?"

Metal's eyes flared yellow before going slightly red. "What? No, that's not true. I could beat you any...wait a minute." His eyes turned green as he said, "I see what you're doing. Nice try, Sonic. I'm not falling for that again."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't pull that, man." Metal said, pointing a finger at his organic counterpart. "You're trying to use my pride against me."

Sonic shrugged and said, "Okay, you got me. So what do you want to do?"

Before Metal could come up with a response, a loud voice echoed outside.

"SONIIIIIIIC!"

"Uh oh." Metal said.

The door burst open, and a pink-furred, very furious female hedgehog was standing there, fists clenched. There was literal fire in her eyes as she glared directly at Sonic. Metal leaned towards Sonic and whispered, "I don't know what you did this time, but she looks ready to murder you."

As if she was only just noticing metal Sonic in the room, the fire in her eyes instantly vanished, replaced by her usual, friendly smile. "Hey, Metal. How are you."

Surprisingly unsurprised by her abrupt change in mood, he responded, "Hey, Amy. I'm okay."

"That's good." Amy responded cheerfully. She then glared at sonic again, her rage instantly returning. "Just where do you think you're going, mister? I'm not done with you yet."

Sonic had apparently tried to use Amy's moment of distraction as a chance to escape. Metal internally laughed; there was no escape when Amy Rose was angry. He could only stand back and watch the chaos unfold.

"Oh, uhh...h-hi, Amy. What, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked, nervously.

"Don't play innocent with me, Sonic." Amy growled. "Did you forget something last night?"

Sonic stammered, trying to think of an excuse. Amy interupted him. "You promised me a date at that fancy restaurant last night. Remember?"

"Oh." Sonic replied. "That was last night? Heh heh, I-I thought it was going to be tonight."

Amy obviously wasn't satisfied with that answer, and narrowed her eyes as she held up her pointer finger. "Strike one. Try again."

Sonic gulped. "I, uh...I got stuck in traffic."

Holding up two fingers as if giving a peace sign, Amy growled, "Strike two."

Sonic was sweating now. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I was trying to stop Eggman last night."

Amy raised an eyebrow and repeated, "You were fighting Eggman last night." Sonic nodded nervously, and Amy folded her arms across her chest. "It's true!" Sonic blurted desperately. He glanced back at Metal Sonic and whispered "Hey Metal, back me up here!"

Even without a visible mouth, the amusement on Metal's face was obvious. Amy glanced at the robotic hedgehog, silently asking him whether or not Sonic was telling the truth. Metal smugly replied, "He was here the whole time, hanging out with me and the others." Sonic nearly panicked, trying to get Metal Sonic to stop talking, but the inorganic being just continued to speak. "I even asked him why he wasn't going out on his date with you, and you know what he said? He said that he'd never asked you out in the first place."

Amy glared at Sonic, who was at that point silently bracing himself for a smackdown. But both he and Metal were caught by surprise when she started sniffling, which soon turned into sobbing, and she turned around and ran outside crying.

"Amy!" Sonic called, as the two of them ran after her. Sonic rushed out to the sidewalk, stopping halfway across the yard. Amy was sitting on the curb, sobbing, with her face buried in her hands. Sonic stepped forward slowly. "Amy?" He asked, stepping closer. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean..."

Metal Sonic had stopped on the front porch, but even from there, he could see Amy's hands curl into fists as Sonic cluelessly stepped closer. Realization hit the robot like a train. His eyes flared yellow as he tried to stop Sonic. "Sonic!" He tried to yell. "Wait! Stop! It's a-"

Just as Metal's desperate calls registered to Sonic's ears, Amy leapt up, hammer in hands, as she yelled at Sonic. He had just enough time to jump back before Amy's Piko Piko hammer slammed into the ground where sonic had just stood. Amy swung the oversized weapon at him as he took off down the street, with her right on his heels.

"-Trap." Metal finished in defeat. He walked down to the curb and looked in the direction the two hedgehogs had gone. He became aware of someone approaching from behind, and turned around. Alexa was running down the street, and she came to a stop about ten feet from him.

"Hey, Metal." She greeted him.

"Hey Alexa." Metal replied. "How are you?"

Alexa stretched as she said, "I'm good. I'm good. Did I miss anything?"

Metal glanced down the street; Sonic and Amy were nowhere to be seen. "Just a little romantic drama between Sonic and Amy."

"So, the usual then, huh?" Alexa quipped, as they both chuckled.

"Pretty much." Metal confirmed. "By the way, is it a bad thing that I find it extremely amusing when Amy gets angry like that at him?"

Alexa shrugged and said, "At this point, probably not."

Metal considered something for a moment, then turned to the ex-bounty hunter and said, "You know, I think the fact that Sonic is more scared of her than he is of say, Dr Eggman."

Alexa nodded, and Metal asked, "You know, it strikes me as odd, though. Why does she keep trying to win him over. He clearly doesn't feel the same for her."

"Oh, he does." Alexa noted. "He's just not ready to admit it yet."

Metal looked at her, his eyes white in confusion. "How did you...?" He hesitated, then guessed, "Jedi intuition?"

Alexa chuckled as she replied, "Sort of, but not entirely. One doesn't really need to be a Jedi, or even a dedicated star wars fan, to see how much Sonic cares for Amy. And when I said that he just isn't ready to admit his feelings for her, I meant that he doesn't feel ready to slow down and go steady yet."

"I doubt he ever will." Metal Sonic deadpanned, before the two of them started laughing again. After a minute, Metal thoguht of something. "Hey Alexa. What exactly does it mean to love someone?"

Alexa raised her eyebrows and asked, "Why?"

Metal's eyes turned slightly pink as he said, "Well, umm, I was just wondering. Since, well, I might be met with...well, I might go through a situation where I meet someone, probably not any time soon but.." As he struggled to formulate the words in his head, Alexa grinned.

"Well, when you love someone, and I mean like really love them, you enjoy being around them, and you feel it deep down that you want to make them happy. Their happiness is your happiness. Their sadness is your sadness. Their pain is your pain. You enjoy it when they're happy, and you want to be their with them when they aren't."

Metal looked at her and blinked a few times. Alexa shrugged and said, "I mean, that's just one way of looking at it. Love exists in so many different ways. And on top of that, it isn't exactly something that can be described without having been experienced."

Metal nodded. "I think I get what you're trying to say. So I won't exactly know what it's like to love until I feel it for myself?"

Alexa shrugged again and said, "Basically. I mean after all, it is up to you to find out what it means to love on your own. It's not up to me or to anyone else to define love for you. It's something that you need to do. I'm sorry if that doesn't help much."

"It's okay." Metal assured her. "Love is weird like that."

"That's true." Alexa agreed. "I do often say that Love is kind of like the Force; it does work in mysterious, often inexplicable ways."

Metal nodded, when a blue blur rushed past them, with a pink blur yelling after him. Metal looked to Alexa, who flashed a smug grin at him and said, "Fifty bucks says he makes it to Tails' place before she catches him."

"Deal." Metal replied, shaking her hand to make it official. "And one hundred bucks says I can beat you there."

"You're on!" She challenged. As soon as she said that, she tore off in the direction of Tails' house in a yellow blur. Metal Sonic laughed as he rushed after her. But even then, in his mind he was pondering what she had told him about love. He thought to himself, _I wonder how I'll know when I find someone I love that much..._

 **A/N _:_ And there you have it. Another (hopefully) brilliant story. Next, I most likely will get around to something I'd planned to post over the winter break, but never got the chance to. Peace out.**


End file.
